Tea's Crush
by creater101
Summary: Tea has a crush on Yami but she doesn't know how to tell him. And if she tells him, will Yami love her back.What about Yugi? Will he agree to this? or will do something to break them up? Read on and find out. TeaXYami contains lemon in this story.
1. How to tell?

Aurthor note: this story was written in bordom. It has lemon in it. If you 're not comfortable with this, than why the heck are you reading this. Also I know Yu-Gi-Oh isn't my so don't sue me. Let's see...oh another thing, you know that little voice in the back of your head that you some times listen to, that is represented like this, ( ), in this story. It's mostly in Tea's head. And Yami and Yugi don't share the same body, so they are two different people.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Part 1: How to tell?  
  
(You wish it could stop raining so you can see your friends especially Yami.)  
  
Why you say that? thought Tea.  
  
(Because you love him don't you?)  
  
I don't know what you're talking about! thought Tea.  
  
(I think you do. You just don't know how to tell him)  
  
Your right, thought Tea, I don't.  
  
(With my guidance you can tell Yami your true feelings tomorrow)  
  
How? thought Tea.  
  
(You're going to set a time with Yami tomorrow at the park. I'll tell you the rest when we get that far.)  
  
It's worth a try, thought Tea.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Creater101: I know it's not interesting now, but it will when Tea expresses her feelings and you'll have to read on to find out what happens next. I'm working up to five reviews, than I'll make another chapter, so help me out people. Tell me what you think. 


	2. In the Park

Creater101: Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter online. I had other things to do, so sorry about that. Anyway I know Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine so don't sue me. Just a reminder, Tea's thoughts are represented by this ( ), and Yami and Tea are having there date at the park (at night). Enough with this talk on with the fic.

Tea is getting ready for her date with Yami.  
  
(Hurry up Tea; you don't have much time before Yami gets here.)  
  
I just have to do my hair now, thought Tea.  
  
(a/n: Tea has on this short down-to-her knees black dress and some high heels. Her hair is up in a bun.)  
  
Finally, finish, thought Tea.  
  
(Took a long time)  
  
There was a knock on the door and Tea went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Yami," Tea said smiling.  
  
"Hi Tea," Yami said, "These are for you." (a/n: Some beautiful flowers.... Yami has good taste. And he's wearing a nice black tuxedo.)  
  
"Thank you Yami," said Tea.  
  
"You are looking beautiful tonight Tea," Yami said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Tea said blushing.  
  
Yami and Tea went to the park. After a few moments of walking, they came up to a beautiful spot under a cherry blossom tree. They sat there and started talking.  
  
"The night is so beautiful," Yami said smiling, "when I'm with you." (a/n: That's so nice)  
  
Tea smiled at what Yami said to her. "That's so sweet Yami," Tea said blushing.  
  
Tea looked away for a moment realizing that she is blushing bright red. Yami turn Tea's face towards him and started kissing her on the lips.

Creater101: (grinning) I left you hanging again, I see. Don't worry; it doesn't end here. And I know its short; sorry about that. Now Tea and you know that Yami love her. Please review!


	3. True Feelings

C101: I know, I know, you all are properly saying 'what took you so long to make this chappie?' Well people I try to update my stories but I really don't have a whole lot of time on my hands. Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine so don't sue me please and don't even try to sue me for taking to long to update this story, cause I got nothing that you want! All right this story left off with Yami kissing Tea in the park (in case yall forgot). Time for this chappie to get started!

Yami stop kissing Tea and at that moment Tea felt so many emotions inside her. Yami smiled at the fact that Tea look like she was in shock. Other than shock, Tea felt excited cause she feels like her life is complete now that she knows (by the kiss) that Yami has feelings for her too.

Tell I'm dreaming, Tea thought, this isn't a dream, Yami just kiss me...

(You better believe it Tea)

Tea tried to say something but Yami interrupted her with another kiss on the lips.

"Words can't explain the love that we feel for each other," Yami said smiling.

Tea smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. Yami slide closer to Tea. Then he kissed her again while laying her down on the grass.

(a/n: I would to say, holy mother of (bleep)... Yami is on top of Tea and my friend is really mad at me for putting that in the story.)

Yami kissed down to Tea's neck while one of his hands rob up her leg. Tea gave out a pleasurable moan as this huge sensation grew inside her. She wanted more than this. She wanted Yami to go inside her. All of a sudden Yami stop kissing Tea. He got up and picks Tea up bridal style and carried her back to her house. Up to Tea's room they go. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her again.

C101: BWAHAHAHAHA! I left you hanging again! I know this chappie is short and all. The question is 'should I or should I not continue this story?' But that's up for yall to decide... so R&R please!


	4. What Next?

C101: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but since everyone is waiting for another chapter here it is…..oh and this might get a little confusing, because what Yugi is going to do? (winks) remember him and Yami don't share the same body, they are two different people Alright on with the chapter! I don't own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

* * *

Yami and Tea is at Tea's house…..Tea's bedroom and you get the point. (a/n: its about to get somewhat detailed, not too much though…I don't want to get banned here read it if you want)

Tea can't believe that all this time, Yami had the same feelings towards her. Emotions run high inside her as they spent a passionate moment in Tea's room.

Things heat up when Yami takes Tea's clothes off and kisses her from her neck to her chest area and starts sucking on her breast. Tea scream out pleasurable moans and yells as Yami sucks harder and harder on her breast. Tea holds Yami close as she tries to take shirt off. The shirt is off and she goes for his pants, and they are now off. Yami rubs her thighs as he kisses back up to her neck and sucks on it playfully. Tea brings Yami's head up and then kisses him. A deep passionate kiss that sends more sparks flying. Yami takes hold of Tea's waist to hold her in place and enters inside of her with a huge push into her womanhood. Tea throws her head back and moans so loudly, it could properly be heard from outer space. "Oh Yami!" Tea moaned as he thrust harder and faster into Tea. This could only be one hack of hot sweaty sex as these two lovers share this very passionate moment together.

Few hours later, the two lovers spent the rest of the time resting and cuddling with each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Park:_

Tea, Yugi thought, what does he have that I don't? Why must you want him except for me? Don't worry you two won't be together forever, he smirked, I'll make sure of this. I'll you to break and Tea will come running for my love and my only this time.

* * *

C101: I know this is short people. I couldn't think of many things to put into the story.

Yugi: (evil laugh) Tea will be mine!

Tea: (runs behind Yami)

C101: (backs away from him) ooookkkkk… Yugi has gone insane. Anyways, please review! And no flames!


End file.
